


welcome to the Family

by Guardian_Angel, Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: The Family [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Play, Also means they are part of the poly, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Breeding Kink, Daddy HR, Femdom, If they’re listed as a character, Italian Mafia, Lots of Sex, Mafia Boss HR, Metahumans, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Polyamory, Shrinking, Smut, They’re part of the top tier in the family, Vaginal Sex, everyone is poly, like a lot, like lots of age play, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_Angel/pseuds/Guardian_Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: A long collection of stories detailing the inner workings of the biggest crime Family in America. With a top tier filled nearly entirely of metas and ruled by the infamous Leonard Snart, the Family is shrouded in a cloud of darkness that only further mystifies those who try and pry. That’s fine with them.Some things are only for those who have been properly vetted-and congratulations, you’re one of them!Welcome to the Family!





	welcome to the Family

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically polyam mafia trash. Lots of kink. Lots of sex. Lots of twists and turns. Read at your own risk.
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Hale for helping me come up ideas for this trash fire. You also definitely partly own this baby.

Vince Carina was not ready for the type of man that Don Snart (or Leonard as he preferred to be called) seemed to be. For one thing, he was a little young to be the head of such a big crime organization, yet Vince could see nothing but absolute deference from every single person who crossed his path. All dropped down to kiss his ring or moved out of the way without even being told. 

It told him that Don Leonard was the type to rule with an iron fist, which was hard to do being a non-meta in a group filled with the freaks. Vince himself wasn’t a fan of the enhanced humans-and wished that they’d die out already. It had been nearly 80 years since the particle accelerator exploded and the descendants of the first people affected by it were still well and thriving.

In fact, Vince even got to see one of the more infamous metas when the boss finished his tour and started leading Vince back to the meeting room. He felt him before he saw him, a breeze that nearly threw him off his feet, preceded by what seemed to be a bolt of lightening. It was a speedster.

Speedsters were quite possibly the rarest  metahuman type ever. There was only one documented family in the world, and they still lived in Central City. Vince had it on good information that the man known as the “Flash”, who was responsible for some of the most lucrative heists in the world was not part of the documented family known as the Wests.

The West’s were some of the highest profile families in Central. While the family used to be quite large, it had dwindled down in size to the point that the only living relatives were Joe and his daughter Iris. Joe West was the mayor of Central and self proclaimed enemy of the Family. It was well documented that he did not get the speedster trait and anyways-the Flash was a white man from the looks of it.

Iris West had disowned her father years before and disappeared from the public view. She also didn’t have the speedster trait, although Vince’s group was interested in finding her in order to...form an alliance and possibly breed speedster babies. Iris proved difficult to find.

That was okay with Vince. Metas sucked anyways.

He much preferred Don Leonard and his cold gun-a piece of technology Vince would die to get his hands on. Or at least the genius known as Vibe who made it. He was known for the creation of a lot of the technology used by the Family’s non-meta members, but much like the “Flash” his identity was sacred.

Vince’s group had done everything they possibly could. Certainly someone of that intellectual caliber would have left some imprint in academia-but no dice. His identity was a close kept secret and the one minor group that had found out his identity had been wiped out without question.

The Family’s secrets are priceless, which is why as Vince stared into Don Leonard’s pretty baby blue eyes, he felt a pang of regret for what could have been. In ten minutes, this beautiful man would be dead. 

It was the risk of being in the underground business. Vince’s attraction to the man had nothing to do with the fact that his existence was a problem that could only be solved with his immediate death. It was the only way to uncover the secrets of the Family and use it for his own gain.

The meta dampeners were in place and ready to be activated. He had some of the best snipers in the world outside and ready to shoot Don Leonard on his signal. 

He just needed to get the man outside of the compound. It seemed luck was on his side, because after the boss had signed the sham contract and sealed it with his insignia, he looked up at Vince with a lazy smile.

”Nice doing business with you, Mr. Carina. I’ll walk you out.” Vince smiled, running a hand through his locks of black hair. “Thank you, Don.” They stood up, with the boss putting the contract in a file before offering his arm for Vince to take. 

Vince nearly swooned as he felt Len’s strong and solid arm. What a shame, what a shame. He looked up at the boss’s face, mourned what could have been inside the confines of his head, and thought about what it would have felt like to trace the Don’s sharp jawline with his tongue.

Thirsting after a target. Typical of Vince.

They passed by a man pushing a cart topped with all types of desserts and sweets plus a pitcher filled with what had to be very expensive coffee. He saw Don Leonard frown when he saw the sight of the man-and Vince understood why just a couple seconds later.

”You’re leaving already,” the older man questioned, pushing his glasses up, “have some coffee first?”

”That won’t be necessary,” the Don replied, “but thank you.” The other man opened his mouth up to argue with him but the boss dragged Vince away pointedly, repeating, “Thank you!”

Vince snorted, and Don Leonard smiled again. “He’s sweet but very pushy.”

”I understand.” He had a couple uncles like that in his own group. 

Before long, they had made their way out of the compound and it was time for their pleasant little meeting to end. Vince stared out into the clearing, eyes scanning through the trees which is where his snipers were hiding.

It was time. 

 He couldn’t believe his luck-or that it was so easy to actually off the leader of the mafia. He had the man out in the open with several automatics pointed at him from several different angles-some of the best snipers in the country had been recruited for this plan.

”Really nice to meet you,” he said, pulling away from Don Leonard’s arm and offering a hand. The hand in his pocket activated the meta dampeners with a remote control.

Once Don Leonard shook his hand, that would be the signal for his men to start shooting.

However, even after the bossshook his hand, there was no shooting.

Vince tried to blink away his surprise before the other man got suspicious, and turned his head to the trees.

Why weren’t they shooting?

“It’s a beautiful day,” Don Leonard pointed out, his blue eyes reflecting the color of the sky, “perfect day to die.” His tone was light and jovial, a direct contrast to his words. Vince’s heart became heavy.

He looked at the trees again, really squinting and saw...nothing. 

There wasn’t nobody there.

His men weren’t going to shoot.

Most likely they had been caught immediately and were getting tossed into the ocean while they spoke. He wondered if the boss had known before their meeting that they planned to assassinate him, or if his many lieutenants had found the snipers during their rounds.

Either way he was in deep shit, and he needed to leave immediately.

When Don Leonard got closer, he made to reach for his gun, but instead of attacking, the boss just kissed him on the cheek.

It was something out of one of Vince’s fantasies, but he knew it didn’t mean what he wished it meant.

Vince Carina was marked for death.

Vince’s eyesight began to blur-he knew he had messed up. Despite knowing better, he started to run away towards the clearing. 

He could hear the Don laughing as he made a mad dash to safety. Maybe if he could just get to the trees, he could make it out with his life. After all, the metas were still incapacitated.

Trying to kill the boss was the worst mistake he had ever made in his life.

And also happened to be his last.

He wasn’t five yards away before he saw a figure coming from the trees. His heart dropped as a woman became visible, slowly walking towards him with a gun in her hand like she had all the time in the world.

Iris West smiled, cocking her gun, and saying, “Heard you were looking for me.” Vince opened his mouth to speak, but she shot him right in the mouth, and he crumpled to the floor.

***

“He was kind of a cutie, Len,” Iris said, stepping over his body as she made her way over to where Len was standing. Len hummed in agreement, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to her lips. “Where’s Barry?”

His question was answered when Vince’s body and all evidence of blood disappeared from the scene of the crime in seconds.

Seems he was working clean up. Iris and Len went back into the compund, but separated once they were inside. Iris had to go check the gun back in with Cisco and find out where Barry was in case he was feeling a little down over being on clean up.

He wasn’t the biggest fan of death which is why he was usually relegated to thefts and not assasinations. Still, clean up was something Barry did best and he would almost always volunteer even if it made him queasy.

”Give him a kiss for me,” Len said, pecking Iris on the mouth before making his way to the residential areas of the compound-more specifically the Don’s quarters. 

He had something to do-and he had confidence in his other lieutenants that they would keep things running smoothly until he could get back. 

The Don’s quarters was the most protected area in the entire compound. It was only accessible to Tier 1 family members that had been vetted by Len. There were always two protectors there at all times-and today Hartley and Mick were the lucky ones.

”He went in a while ago,” Mick grumbled as Hartley giggled and kissed his neck, “try not to freak out.”

Len rolled his eyes and marched on. He’d freak out if he wanted to. The plan was very nearly derailed because of him-and for what? For shits and giggles?

HR was sitting at his desk when Len walked in, scribbling away and drinking a cup of coffee. He had the cart he was pushing earlier behind him, and Len watched as he reached behind him to grab a cookie.

”That was very irresponsible of you. I told you to stay here,” Len seethed, and HR looked up at him with an unimpressed look in his eyes. 

“Is that any way to talk to me, baby? Relax and have some coffee.” Len bristled, but when HR crooked his finger to come closer, he did.

”Kneel,” the older man ordered, and Len did, knees buckling on instinct.

HR popped a cookie in Len’s mouth before looking back at his manuscript. “I needed a walk, Leonard. Had a bit of writer’s block. Heard you foiled the assassination plot, amazing as always.”

He couldn’t help the blush that came over his face. It always happened when HR complimented him. The other man proceeded to ignore him for the next five minutes, writing until he was good and done with the page he was on. 

HR gave Len his hand and Len kissed the ring-a golden one imprinted with the insignia of the Family. “You’re brilliant,” HR hummed, blue eyes dancing. He was always so jovial about everything-even death. He seemed to not be able to take anything seriously.

Len’s blush deepened. “Thank you, sir.”

”You’re welcome. Next time someone tries to assassinate you, do much of the same and I think we will be alright. Of course in any case, I won’t allow anybody to hurt you.”

Len wanted to argue that it was the other way around-Len was supposed to make sure that nobody hurt him, but he learned a long time ago that this was a subject that he shouldn’t argue with HR about.

The problem with the assassination or infiltration attempts on the Family was the fact that these other groups planned based off of false information. You see, the full might of the top tier was not public information and many underestimated just how many members were metas and how many were rare types of metas.

There was the fact that many used meta dampening technology that was created by Cisco and was easily disabled by him. 

There was also the fact that even if someone actually did manage to kill Len, it did absolutely nothing, because Len was not the Don.

Len was First Lieutenant and a damn good one. He was the face of the Family, a job he took very seriously. He knew very well that if anything went wrong, he was going to take the fall. That was okay with him.

As long as Don Harrison Wells was still alive and well. 

Only those in the top tier knew the truth about HR and that was how Len liked it. The fewer that knew, the easier to protect him.

The Godfather as he was called by Hartley, was a master planner, smart as a whip, and had a meta power that was a secret between him and Len. Overall though, he was still a remarkably average middle-aged man with a penchant for coffee and a love for those in his Family.

He breathed compliments like oxygen which actually made the Family’s environment quite sweet. He was firm but fair with punishments, and mingled with the top tier in a way that made them fiercely protective of him.

Len sighed as he watched HR sip some more coffee and the older man grinned. “Be a dear and announce Family movie night, alright?”

”Yes, sir.”

”And get that frown off of your pretty face. Pronto.” Len rolled his eyes, pressing another kiss to HR’s ring. As he stood up, he made sure to kiss HR’s lips, snorting when the man pinched Len’s side.

As he left HR’s room, Len thought about today and how it would stop attempts for at least a couple more weeks. It was getting kind of tiring killing entire groups in such a dramatic way, but HR was a fan of dramatics. Len would rather just murder them all in their sleep.

And well, Len would do anything HR wanted him to do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. No sex in this chapter but that will change very soon. The relationship tag was too long, sorry!


End file.
